Breakeven
by SKSuncloud
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton after excessive bullying at McKinley, and maybe partly to be closer to Blaine, but what he never expected to find at Dalton was a secret Blaine didn't even realize he was keeping from him. Twin fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Kurt transfers to Dalton after excessive bullying at McKinley (and maybe partly to be closer to Blaine), but he never expected to find a duplicate there.

* * *

**Breakeven**

* * *

It was Kurt's first day at Dalton. He was nervous, but mostly sad. Already the differences were making it painfully clear how much he missed his friends from McKinley. He missed walking into the same school, knowing where his locker was, where his classes would be, where his friends would be after each period so he could stop and chat with them or know where he'd be meeting them for lunch and that he wouldn't be eating alone. He'd had to leave so suddenly that he hadn't even worked up the courage to send Mercedes an "I'm sorry" or "I miss you" message, and he really wished he could be talking with her right now.

He showed up for admission bright and early, discussed his class schedule and was given a map of the school—the great big school that might as well have been Hogwarts for all the levels and passages and courtyards and rooms. He felt slightly ill as he walked out of the main office.

To top it all off he hadn't anticipated what a drag the uniform would be. It felt awful to not be able to pick out his own outfit for his first day at a new school. He felt like a speck of dust on the floor. He just looked like everybody else, and that just felt so wrong. To top it off, no amount of modifying seemed to be able to fix the way the uniform fit his figure. He looked boxy—masculine without being sexy. It was a letdown after the same combination had looked so stunning on—

And there he was. Blaine rounded the corner at that exact moment and grinned at him. Kurt's stomach flip-flopped and he felt himself swoon slightly. God, that man looked good in that blazer, with that body, carrying books in his lithe arms, smiling his gorgeous, gorgeous smile. Kurt smiled back and waved.

"Kurt! I'm so glad I didn't miss you," Blaine clapped him on the shoulder with his free hand and shifted the books under his arm so he could pull at the corner of the map Kurt was holding. "I'm so glad they gave you a map. I was just going to offer to show you to your classes, but this is going to help a lot…"

"Please still show me," Kurt quickly begged.

Blaine grinned and linked arms with him. "Absolutely! I'm glad you're here, Kurt. I mean, I'm not glad about _why_, but… it's good to see you. Also you look great in the blazer."

Kurt could actively feel his knees give and willed them back to working order. He tried not to lean into Blaine as they walked down the first hallway and Blaine started a rant like he was giving a formal tour.

Kurt sighed. A few lunches here or there over the past few weeks hadn't been nearly enough. Just the sound of Blaine's voice made Kurt's heart skip and the enormous presence he carried seemed to reach through Kurt's skin even from across a room. It was amazing being with Blaine, it almost made the cumulation of everything else suck a bit less.

Blaine soon let go of Kurt's arm and he tried not to be disappointed. They had until classes started and then the rest of the year to bump into each other in the hallway, eat lunch outside under one of the big, sweeping, rich-school trees while sitting on a picnic blanket, flirt lovingly, kiss under the moonlight... He stumbled slightly and took a deep breath.

Blaine's tour was roundabout and both began and ended with Kurt's first classroom. Blaine introduced him to his first teacher and helped find him a seat. Just a few minutes before the bell rang, Kurt waved to Blaine as he walked out the door.

After the class, Kurt didn't even have to see Blaine to know he was waiting outside the classroom door. He gathered his things and beamed at the boy leaning against the wall across the hall, chatting with a small group of other men in blazers.

Blaine excused himself from the conversation as soon as he saw Kurt and walked over to him. "How was your first class?"

"Challenging, but I'll get used to it," Kurt smiled. He didn't know what it was about Blaine, it was like just being in his vicinity made him lightheaded and a bit giggly. He wished so badly that he could have designed his own outfit—something to impress Blaine. Something more chic that showed off his figure…

"That's the spirit," Blaine said with a wink. "Well, I know we already took the full tour, but I didn't want you to get stressed out on your first day, so I'll walk you to your next class."

Kurt barely breathed, "Okay," and they were off down the hall. Blaine double checked his schedule and warned Kurt about the nuances of the teacher for his next class and Kurt tried his best to listen and to not wonder what Blaine wore that smelled so good, and what he put in his hair and if maybe Kurt could come up with an excuse to touch it or maybe to just lightly squeeze his bicep.

"Wait for me at the bottom of the main staircase after this period. Okay? That's just down the hall and to the left there. Then I'll show you the lunch room and you can meet the rest of the Warblers."

Kurt smiled and agreed. Blaine sucked in his lips, grinned, and then backed away the first few steps, wishing Kurt luck. It was starting to seem like Dalton might not be so bad.

Second hour was about the same as first hour—more challenging than expected, but a great distraction. For the first time in high school, Kurt felt like he was learning in class rather than teaching himself from the book.

After the class he made his way to the place Blaine had indicated and stood there, just out of the way of the crowd descending the stairs, wondering what direction Blaine would be coming from.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for him to look up and recognize a friendly face.

"Kurt?"

"David?"

David stepped out of the flow of traffic and reshouldered his bag, giving Kurt a friendly pat on the shoulder that was starting to seem like some form of Dalton initiation rite. "Hey, it's good to see you. It's your first day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Blaine's been helping me find classes."

"Good; this school's huge. Are you meeting him for lunch?"

"Yes. He told me to wait for him here and we'd walk together."

David raised his eyebrows and looked skeptically down the hall. "Wow, he must be out of it. Blaine should know it's out of his way to meet you over here. Come on," he inclined his head, "I'll take you to the cafeteria, get you fed and introduce you to the guys. He'll catch up with us there."

Kurt thanked him softly, glancing once more at the stairs like they would magically contain Blaine this time.

As they started walking David continued, "You're from Lima, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you moved into the dorms or are you-?"

"All my stuff's in my car. I'm moving in this afternoon."

"Great! We'll all help you after your Warbler audition. You'll be fine, by the way. The audition is more of a formality since you already have a glowing recommendation. You _are_ joining, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Blaine seemed sure, but as has been demonstrated, he has moments when he needs someone to double check for him."

Kurt smiled. David was more than helpful about the food choices in the cafeteria—which were considerably better than McKinley's—and cordial about introducing him to every single member of the Warblers. He showed off his own leadership skill by mentioning each member's vocal range and something specific about them along with their names, but it didn't help to stick most of them in Kurt's mind. The men at Dalton still looked like a sea of blue jackets and red piping. Kurt's head was spinning and his food was still mostly untouched by the time Blaine stumbled in fifteen minutes later.

He hurried straight over to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. He was breathing hard. "I am so sorry, Kurt! I messed it all up. I forgot it was Tuesday."

Wes, the only other member who Kurt now had a firm grasp on the name of, asked, "How were you getting Kurt to the right classes if you forgot it was Tuesday?"

Kurt had to cover his smile at the hurt look on Blaine's face. He turned red and ducked his head, letting go of Kurt's shoulder and moving a chair for himself beside Kurt. "I was just focused on other things."

One of the brunette boys nodded sagely and gave Kurt a smile, "You gotta watch out for that block schedule, it's a bitch."

"It wasn't that," Blaine explained, sighing. "It was Morgan..."

There was a collective, "Oh," that made the hair on the back of Kurt's neck prickle. Was that the name of another guy? Was Blaine spoken for? _"Please don't let him be seeing someone,"_ Kurt thought.

Everything fell into a friendly conversation after that. The Warblers took a keen interest in Kurt and how public school life differed from prep. Blaine eventually went to get his lunch and fell silent while he ate with the most precise manners Kurt had ever seen. He tried not to stare as Blaine delicately cut each bite into a minute piece, stabbed it firmly, and brought it to his lips. When Blaine noticed him watching, he looked away quickly. This was the first crush he'd ever had where there was any chance at all that it could be something more than that, and it felt absolutely stunning.

When lunch hour ended, Blaine walked Kurt to his third class of the day, wished him well, and apologized, but said he wouldn't be able to meet and walk him to his last class. After confirming that Kurt knew where it was, he gave a smile and darted away, leaving Kurt outside yet another lavish classroom.

He had two minutes before class started, so he lingered in the hall, trying to psych himself out for the end of the day. He was just about to turn and go in when he saw Blaine had come back around the corner. Kurt frowned. That was odd.

He didn't seem to notice Kurt was still in the hallway. He continued walking casually until he was within a few feet, then he looked up to see Kurt staring at him and raised his eyebrows.

Kurt was trying to come up with something to say that was more clever than just, "Did you forget something?" when Blaine changed his step, speeding up and turning straight toward him.

What happened next didn't even register until Blaine's lips left his and their hips lost contact. One of the boys entering the classroom across the hall glanced over and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Blaine's fingertips brushed against Kurt's cheeks as his hands slipped away, and then he carried on down the hall without a word.

Kurt's lips fell parted and his brain failed to catch up with the sudden tingling in his body. He was caught somewhere between, _"Holy shit what just happened?"_ and _"Hmm. I guess a kiss really _can_ feel nice,"_ but mostly the former. _"Did Blaine just-?"_

* * *

It was incredibly hard to take notes during third and forth hour. Confusion, elation, and self pity were distracting him and carrying him off into daydreams. For the first time in his life, he'd been kissed by someone he was actually attracted to, and it was under the most random, bizarre circumstances. It was nothing like he'd imagined it would be. It wasn't exactly lingering or powerful or dizzying in a _"you take my breath away_" sort of way like he'd hoped for. Instead it was a "_I was not prepared for this what did you just do?"_ rollercoaster he was currently going through. He wondered if he should be disappointed but was just too confused.

He didn't exactly know Blaine well, but with everything he did know, that had been so unlike him. He'd been weird, barely acknowledging Kurt and then suddenly…

Yes. He'd been off. He'd definitely been off and acting weird.

The whole thing had been weird.

It had been prearranged that once school ended, Kurt would walk with two Warbler members that were in his forth hour down to the common room where meetings were held. It was nice to have the extra time to worry about how he was going to eventually confront Blaine.

He was a little bit glad that he'd given off the impression that he _wanted_ to be kissed by Blaine, but he hadn't thought he was giving off any implication that he was up for _that _exactly. What happened to the chivalrous romantic? Shouldn't they at least sing together first?

It was lucky he was auditioning for the Warblers and not taking a math test, because no amount of awkward behavior or distraction could ruin him when it came to performing. Even so, he avoided eye-contact with Blaine and ignored that rush he felt again as he walked into the room—the rush that was Blaine's encompassing presence and made his heart pitter.

And now that boy had kissed him.

The audition really did go well. He was welcomed into the Warblers after very little discussion. Although he was instantly abuzz with ideas and enthusiasm upon acceptance, his head was spinning, so he sat down on a plush couch across the room from Blaine and tried to appear like he was listening while the Warblers discussed their plans for the upcoming Sectionals performance and rehearsal times. He tried to ignore the way he could feel Blaine's big brown eyes turn toward him occasionally and the wrinkle of warm chills it sent up his spine.

After the meeting, David held good to his word and every member crowded around Kurt's car to help him unload and carry his things.

"Wow, you've got a lot of stuff," Blaine said, grinning at him as he hoisted a large suitcase off the back seat.

Kurt nodded politely but felt himself go bright red from the intensity of that smile. He immediately fell to giving instructions to the rest of the boys and directing the group to his room.

The room Kurt would inhabit was on the second floor of one of the two dormitory buildings on campus. He had lucked out by getting an adjoining ensuite single that connected to an empty room. It had been explained to him that the dorms weren't actually all that popular among the prep-school boys, so he'd had more than his pick. Other than an overall lack of space, he really did have it about as good as he'd had it at home.

With everyone's help, the move only took one trip, then they left Kurt to unpack. Before they went, they left him a sheet of scrawled phone and dorm numbers from those members who lived on campus and other useful information such as where to go in case of injury or who to call about disturbances. If he needed anything he'd certainly not be at a loss for help, which was comforting.

To his relief, Blaine actually offered to hang back and help him unpack. As soon as everyone else had filed out and he could feasibly close the door, he did, and turned so his back was against it.

Blaine seemed completely unphased by Kurt's tense posture. He was running the edge of a knife through the packing tape and opening a box that held Kurt's bed sheets, humming slightly to himself. He pulled out the stack and then separated two different sets. "Which one are we putting on?" he asked, smiling.

Kurt sucked in his lips. "We need to talk."

Blaine perked up, "Oh yeah! How did your first day go? I guess you found forth hour alright…"

"No… I mean," Kurt's face was warm and his hands were sweating. "We need to talk about what happened before that… right after lunch."

Blaine stared blankly for a while as though trying to piece together something and coming up blank. "What happened?"

Kurt could just about have almost smacked him. Blaine was cute—undeniably cute—but playing dumb was not. He crossed his arms. He was really going to have to spell it out? He took a steadying breath while Blaine remained waiting with a big clueless look on his face. "You kissed me."

Blaine leaned forward like he hadn't caught what Kurt had just said, then he frowned and his eyes went wide. "I—" He stood up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor and raised both hands like he was surrendering. "Oh god, Kurt! I didn't. I never would have. I mean I'm not…not that I _wouldn't_— I just… No. No, I didn't."

Kurt gaped. Well that just stung. That stung deep. He blinked hard and took another breath, but couldn't more than squeak, "Yes you did."

"No! Kurt, I didn't k…kiss you. I didn't. I know what happened with…with…and I…" All of a sudden his face fell neutral and his arms dropped to his sides. "I kissed you?"

Kurt scoffed and had to react fast to keep a tear from slipping past the rise of his cheek. "Yes!"

Blaine stepped forward, his eyebrows raised in concern. He lifted a hand to cup Kurt's cheek, but it just lingered in the air and then dropped again. He gently touched Kurt's elbows, and as nice as the closeness felt, Kurt flinched away.

So basically it came down to this then, did it? Kissing sucked, even when it was with someone who had seemed as amazing as Blaine, it just sucked. He wished he didn't have unpacking to do. He wanted to collapse onto a bed that was already made. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be within a few minutes drive of his best friends. "You should go," Kurt whispered.

Blaine grasped Kurt's elbows more steadily this time, "No, please, Kurt, listen. I know what happened—"

"Please go…"

"I'm so sorry. I should have mentioned, I should have said something, I just wasn't thinking…"

"It's fine, just go," Kurt's voice hitched again. Everything sucked. He should have just stayed home and gone to his old school and dealt with Karofsky. At least there he wouldn't be embarrassed standing in lumpy clothes being called a liar by someone he'd been falling head over heels for.

Blaine reached up and touched Kurt's cheek now, turning his face to meet his. He was so close and he was so warm and still smashing Kurt's heart to sharp, tiny fragments. Kurt was steeling himself to push this fantasy of a perfect man away, but Blaine was looking even more insistent now.

"Kurt, it's not like that. Listen—"

Kurt's eyes snapped to meet his and almost faltered, caught in how beautiful they were, but he gritted his teeth and prepared to shove Blaine away when he was cut off.

"I have a twin!"

* * *

**A/N**- Warning for the future! This fic is going to toe the line of twincest a tiny little bit (because if I'm gonna have 'em I might as well use 'em) but that's not going to be the focus. If that bothers you, don't read it. Otherwise, tally-ho!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- Kurt transfers to Dalton after excessive bullying at McKinley (and maybe partly to be closer to Blaine), but he never expected to find a duplicate there.

* * *

**Breakeven**

* * *

Kurt's anger caught up with him faster than the shock. "What?"

Blaine's tongue darted between his lips. "I have a twin. I should have said something. It just didn't occur to me…"

"You have a twin?"

"Yes! And my brother's kind of—"

Kurt pushed Blaine away and crossed his arms. "You expect me to believe that?" Blaine looked incredibly hurt but Kurt decided it didn't matter since it couldn't be half as bad as how he was feeling.

"I really do," Blaine said softly. Kurt just scoffed. Blaine groaned turned full circle trying to figure out how to explain it.

Kurt swiped another tear off his cheek. "You could just tell me the kiss was awful, you know."

Blaine's shoulders fell. "No! It wasn't. I'm sure it wasn't. I swear, it wasn't me. It had to have been Morgan. I didn't…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because if you had a twin there wouldn't have been _any_ reason for that to have come up by now."

Blaine threw both hands in the air, raising his voice. "I didn't think about it, Kurt! I see him every day. Multiple times _every_ day! Everyone I know knows both of us, it just honestly never occurred to me to mention him. Sure, if you two had ever been in the same room I would have introduced you, but I'm sorry, it never came up! I didn't think it was important."

Kurt jumped and looked away, immediately sobered by Blaine's outburst. He focused on trying to calm himself down to avoid a fight. His rational side kicked in on instinct and he thought back for any sign that Blaine could be telling the truth. "…Morgan?" He'd heard that name mentioned before.

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. His expression softened when he opened them, then he picked up the stack of sheets. "Let me help you with these."

Kurt leaned against the door. They'd have to be identical. But two Blaines waltzing around the school? What were the odds? "Why wouldn't it be important to mention you have a twin?"

"It honestly just didn't occur to me. Kurt… I just didn't even realize. And I always thought you'd be introduced before there'd be any reason to warn you about him."

"Warn me?"

"Yeah, because of…" Blaine waved his hand absently. "And…and kinda selfish, but it was nice having someone who knew just me without the whole MorganandBlaine thing." He held out the two sets of sheets. "Burgundy or white?"

Kurt reached out and took the white sheets from him without a word. He set the stack on the bed. "We need the mattress pad."

Blaine started rummaging around through the box and pulled it out with a flourish. He smiled, then his features softened as he handed one end to Kurt, who moved the sheets onto the chair while they stretched it across the bed. "I'm sorry he did that. I know it's not okay after what happened at your old school. He didn't know about it. I didn't think it was my place to tell him, and I'm not defending him, but…that's just kind of how he is."

Kurt still felt tense about the whole idea. More than that though, he was feeling tired and a bit hollow. He wanted to just sleep and forget about it all, but as long as he had help he figured he might as well get the bed made so he could collapse on it and have a pity party later. "So he lacks any concept of personal space?"

"It's not like that," Blaine corrected. "Morgan is great about boundaries. If you tell him not to do something he'll be very careful not to. He'll respect your boundaries to the letter; you just have to tell him what they are. I know you didn't get a chance to because you didn't even know. So… this is my fault. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm…" he sighed and bit his lower lip. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Morgan is just... he's very affectionate and very…"

"Tactile?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's comfortable with himself and around others. He doesn't really get that most people don't have the same comfort zone he does. You just have to let him know and he won't be so physical. He's just friendly… and spontaneous. Believe me, Kurt, it won't happen again."

Kurt nodded slowly as he unfurled the bottom sheet. "So, you're identical twins?"

"Yep."

"Blaine and Morgan."

Blaine smirked, biting the inside of his cheek, "Usually the other way around, but I like that."

"And he's not a Warbler."

Blaine looked at Kurt carefully while they finished tucking in the corners of the second sheet. "You don't believe me?"

"Where's the comforter?" Kurt replied, not making eye contact.

Blaine fished it out of the box and unfurled it across the bed. "You don't, do you? You still think I'm making this up."

Kurt let his corner drop. He stared at it, then sat down without straightening it or tucking it in. "I'm just having a bad day."

Blaine sat down beside him. "I suppose that started with the kiss?"

"More like with changing schools. Or a few weeks before that."

"…I'm not making it better, am I?"

"You have to admit, it is unlikely," Kurt countered. Blaine sighed and agreed. "Everything's been overwhelming and then… that happened. I don't know what to think. I'm just tired." He paused for a moment and then, "I'll be okay."

Blaine reached over and touched his knee, sending a tingle up Kurt's thigh. Kurt glanced over at him. If Blaine was telling the truth, then instead of the guy he'd been dreaming about, Kurt had just kissed a total stranger. His stomach rolled slightly.

"It really is going to be okay here, Kurt. Dalton is a safe place and I'll try my best to make sure you have a great time. I promise."

Kurt blushed, but caught himself and covered it up with a wry half-smile. "Anyone else I should be aware of?"

Blaine shrugged and leaned his shoulder against Kurt's playfully. "We have an older brother." Kurt glared back at him and Blaine laughed, "No, don't worry. He doesn't go here. He's much older."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. He took the edge of the comforter and went about straightening it. "Hand me those pillows."

Blaine got up and reached for the two pillows, handed one to Kurt and accepted a pillowcase from him in return. They shimmied their pillows into the cases in silence, then Kurt sat back down on the bed.

"Why isn't Morgan a Warbler?"

Blaine sat on the chair this time. "He does sports so the schedules conflict."

Kurt nodded. He tried picturing Blaine as an athlete who kisses random boys in the hall, but all he got was a creepy hybrid image of Finn and Mr. Schue puckering up. Kurt shivered. Maybe it was better to just focus on Blaine, here and now. He felt so bogged down and incredibly tired. At least the bed was made to satisfaction, but it was probably about time to ask Blaine to leave again so he could unwind and try to wrap his head around everything. He did have homework, and on top of that he should call his dad at some point to let him know he'd settled in, and he wanted to talk to Mercedes, then there was unpacking left…

Blaine was clearly on a similar train of thought. "How about I help you unpack the rest of this stuff, and when everything is put away I can either leave you alone for the rest of the night, or you can come down and have dinner with me. What do you say?"

Kurt tried to bite down a smile. Even with everything being so confusing, dinner with Blaine sounded excellent, but at the same time… "I'm not really hungry," he replied.

"But unpacking…?"

Kurt nodded, smiled softly and got back up off the bed. The unpacking and furniture rearrangements only took a little over an hour, then Blaine left with a friendly goodbye and a promise to see him tomorrow.

Once he'd left, Kurt flopped down on his bed. First things first, he called his dad and lied, pretending his day had gone well and that he was really enjoying Dalton. Then he called Mercedes and apologized for everything happening so suddenly. She was sympathetic and excited to hear about the mysterious twin brother, who she agreed sounded fairly suspicious. It was nice just to have the normalcy of gossiping with his best friend to reground him after a strenuous day.

At about 7pm he heard a soft knock at his door. He got up to opened it and found a boxed chicken salad, an apple, a bag of corn chips, and a milk box all garnished with a white carnation. There was no one in the hall to thank, but Kurt smiled, picked up the tray and took it to his desk to eat while he caught up on assignments and lessons.

* * *

Early the next morning Kurt got a text from Blaine while he was sorting through pins to find one within dress code that would bring some life to his uniform. Fifteen minutes later he was meeting Blaine downstairs at the front door to the dorm.

"It's too bad I managed to get into the wrong dorm," Kurt commented as they headed for dinner. "I didn't think to ask you."

"It's really not a big deal. Morgan and I live in the other building, but this just means you're on my way to breakfast."

"And yet I still don't get to meet the illusive twin brother," Kurt teased.

Blaine groaned. "I swear, you're going to meet him and then you're going to regret your complete lack of faith in me." Kurt wanted to say that he'd always had massive amounts of faith in Blaine, it was just mixed up behind shock, disappointment, and a great deal of stress. Blaine continued, "Morgan goes to the gym in the morning so he wakes up early."

"_What_ early? It's seven AM," Kurt pointed out. He was used to being awake by then, but not used to being ready and out the door. Getting breakfast on campus with Blaine every morning would mean a slightly earlier wake up time than he was accustomed to.

Blaine just laughed.

"Oh, and thank you for dinner last night."

Blaine sucked in his cheeks. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I figured it was you."

Blaine grinned and winked at him. "I had it snuck in. You're feeling better now?"

Kurt smiled, "I am." He really was. Despite the change of scene, the uniform, and the _kiss_ that was still haunting him, Blaine was still radiating that warm feeling that made Kurt want to cuddle up against him. Everything was starting to seem okay again.

They ate breakfast in the lunch hall quickly, then went to the music room so Blaine could run Kurt through the numbers the Warblers were working on. Just before 8, Blaine showed Kurt to the first of his A block classes.

"You're lucky you got here on a B block day because B classes tend to be harder, but today will give you a bit of relief. I'll meet you out here after your first class. And it really will be me, I swear." Blaine winked. "If I'm running a little late you can either head down the hall to class on your own or meet me by the stairs where I was supposed to meet you yesterday. I'll be coming from upstairs, but our second hours are right next door to each other."

"I'll see you there then."

Blaine lightly touched his elbow in a way that was incredibly reassuring. "See you." Kurt swooned as he walked away.

He did end up having to meet Blaine at the bottom of the grand staircase. With a ten minute passing period he decided to not let Blaine's lateness rattle him. He waited off to the side of the stairs over by the window, as out of the line of traffic as he could be.

He leaned back against the wall and peered into his bag to see what could have happened to his phone. He was just pulling it out when he looked up and saw Blaine walking toward him.

He was about to greet him when he realized Blaine was coming from the left-hand hallway, not the stairs. In fact, he seemed to be walking straight past him.

Kurt pushed away from the wall, stood up straight and tried, "Morgan?"

The boy he could have still sworn was Blaine glanced over at him, paused, and tilted his head curiously. His features immediately shifted and he turned to face Kurt directly, holding out a hand. "Nope, my name's Blaine, and you are…?"

It threw Kurt for only a second, then he sighed with relief. "Oh good, you are Morgan."

The boy tilted his head back and winced in a way that made his nose crinkle. "I take it you and Blaine have already met?"

Kurt hummed in response. "It's good to know you really exist."

Morgan snorted and frowned good naturedly. "What, you liked me better as a figment of the imagination?"

"No, I'm glad to know you aren't," Kurt corrected, tugging at the strap on his shoulder. Maybe there were some differences, now that he was looking for them. He couldn't be sure, but Morgan looked a little taller, and maybe broader in the shoulders. His eyes were also just slightly different but without staring it was difficult to tell how…

Morgan moaned slightly and bit his lower lip. "Lucky Blaine," he muttered.

Kurt blinked, "Pardon?"

Morgan held out his hand again, "So I'm Morgan, figment of your imagination. It's nice to meet you."

"Kurt."

Morgan gripped his hand for a second, then his eyes got wide. "_You're_ Kurt?"

Kurt braced himself. "Yes…?"

Morgan immediately reached out and cupped Kurt's cheek in his palm, he moved in closer, a look of concern on his face. Kurt tensed and leaned back slightly, but not out of reach. Morgan swiped his thumb across Kurt's closed lips and it made his entire body tingle.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry about yesterday," Morgan said. "I'm so _so_ sorry. I had no idea. You're just so cute and kissable and I was having a bad day. It's no excuse. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, for lack of a steadier thought process. Morgan closed his eyes and slid this hand around the back of Kurt's neck. He tipped Kurt's head forward so their foreheads were touching. It was a bizarre feeling, Kurt felt embarrassed and strange throughout his whole body, but it was also comforting, like any damage done had been swiped away or absorbed through Morgan's skin.

Morgan pulled away, leaving his fingers to linger till the last moment on Kurt's cheek. "I have to get to class, but I will see you again."

Kurt could barely find his breath, "I'm sure."

"And no more kisses. I swear, but hugs? Hugs are good?"

Kurt sort of shrugged and nodded. Morgan came back in immediately, threw his arms around Kurt's shoulders, squeezed, then backed away with a smile and a wink. "Later, Kurt!"

Morgan passed through the doors heading into the right-hand passage just as Kurt realized that Blaine was at the top of the stairway. Blaine smiled, waved, and began trotting more quickly down the steps, dodging a few slow people as he made his way down to Kurt, who waved blankly in response.

As he waited, Kurt shook himself. Morgan was really intense, and in a completely different way than Blaine was. Blaine had this presence from afar, Morgan was all _there_.

"Hey!" Blaine said as he reached the last few steps. Kurt stepped forward to meet him.

"I just met Morgan," Kurt replied. "Is there some kind of thing where the two of you can't exist in the same space? Will the universe implode?"

Blaine laughed. "You are a tough one to please!"

"It's one of my very few faults."

"But, so you met him? You believe me?"

Kurt bit down a smile as they started walking. "I do. He apologized for yesterday. I guess you told him about the Karofsky incident."

"I did. I thought that was important. Was that alright?"

"Yeah. Yes, thank you." After a pause he said, "He's an interesting person. He's very…very…"

"…Morgan," Blaine supplied, and Kurt agreed. "I'm glad. I hoped you two would be friends."

* * *

Kurt ate lunch with the Warblers again, this time outside on the grass due to warm weather. The group sat in a cluster circle under a tree and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if they'd been in on his fantasies from yesterday morning. He laid his blazer inside-out so the part that showed wouldn't acquire grass stains. It was quickly revealed that he hadn't known about the twins, and the Warblers latched onto it.

"I honestly cannot believe you didn't know about them. Blaine! Now it's like you've been hiding him!" David chastised.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped my mind," Blaine apologized, leaning his shoulder against Kurt's in a way that was beginning to feel warm and familiar. "Sorry!"

"Your mind has been awfully slippery lately," Wes commented.

"Just wait, it's so cute how Morgan and Blaine are practically inseparable," another one mentioned.

Kurt frowned, "But Morgan isn't a Warbler."

"No way. That kid doesn't sing," David explained. "He does the super-athlete thing instead." He was sitting just across from Kurt.

"The good thing is that once you've met Morgan, you've pretty much got it all right there on the surface. Blaine is an enigma."

"I am not!"

"Oh no!" a blond boy was speaking now. "Morgan's the enigma. You guys have all seen Morgan do his Blaine impression, right?" He turned toward Kurt to explain, "With Blaine you can pretty much always tell if it's him, no problems. He can't act like Morgan to save his life, but Morgan is really good! If he's pretending to be Blaine there's almost no way to tell the difference without putting them side-by-side. It's uncanny."

"_And_ he's been slicking his hair like yours recently," Wes said to Blaine. "It's like he's making an effort to confuse everyone."

Blaine smiled and continued carefully eating his lunch. From across the yard there was a call.

"Blaine!"

He looked up immediately and one of the boys said, "Speak of the devil."

Morgan ran up. He was wearing what appeared to be a soccer uniform. He slowed down to hug one of the boys around the neck and run his fingers through another one's hair as he crossed through the group, then he knelt down directly in front of Blaine. The other boys returned to chattering after greeting him, and he cheerfully greeted each one of them in turn. Kurt stayed silently fixated on the two.

They were so alike it was eerie. Their profiles were identical. It was like they'd folded together and become two halves of an inkblot test, or like Blaine had been photocopied.

Morgan had a hand on both Blaine's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together like he'd done with Kurt earlier. Blaine seemed completely unphased by it. In fact, for how intimate the position was, no one seemed phased except for Kurt who could feel how miserably he was failing to keep his blush down.

"The game is this Friday at six and it'd be really great if you could sit with Angela," Morgan was saying.

"Is she really coming or is this going to be like…?"

"She said she was, do you think I shouldn't have asked her?"

Blaine shrugged and shook his head in Morgan's hands. "You know I'm fine sitting alone if she doesn't…"

"No, no, bring Kurt with you," Morgan glanced over at Kurt and winked, never losing contact with Blaine. "She really will be there. She said she's sorry about last time."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

Morgan sighed, "But I've gotta go. I just wanted to let you know the time."

"And that she's coming."

"And that she's coming," Morgan agreed. He grinned and before he got up he kissed Blaine square on the lips.

Kurt was sure his pulse just stopped. Full-on lip-lock. He hadn't even dared to fantasize but there it was: identical Blaines kissing each other. In public. They sort of lingered together before Morgan pulled away with a soft _smack. _Kurt couldn't remember how to breathe.

"I'm so excited!" Morgan announced after briefly hugging Kurt and springing to his feet. He ran off the way he came, kissing one of the guys on the head as he left. Blaine went immediately back to eating. Kurt tried to discreetly pinch himself.

The boy next to him nudged him and inched closer. "I know, right?" he winked. "Oh my god! You should see it when they fall asleep together. There aren't even words for the fantasies that come true right here at Dalton."

"They sleep together?" Kurt hissed. He could hear Blaine chuckle over his food, but his brain wasn't working right. He must have blacked out and imagined the whole thing. Did twins _do_ that? No one else seemed to have even noticed!

He turned to the boy and swore he knew his name. Something like Trent, probably. He was swooning dramatically, apparently he was also on team gay.

"Well, okay, yeah, they share the same room, but no! I mean like, Morgan will fall asleep on _anybody_, but especially if Blaine's been studying in the lounge, sometimes he gets tired and falls asleep on the couch and Morgan will just go over and take a nap right on him. I mean," he didn't have an articulation for it, he just spread his fingers and shook his hands with a satisfied hum.

Kurt caught himself licking his lips and realized he was salivating. He tried to remind himself that it's not socially acceptable or attractive to actually drool over your crush and his brother…but they had just kissed. Kissed! That had to mean the floor was open for that kind of thing, right? And at least he wasn't the only one.

Trent was carrying on. "I mean, hot guys kissing on any day is eye candy, but those two? There just are no words. You weren't here for the first couple of weeks when it was so hot this year. Morgan was walking around the dorm shirtless and let me tell you, between their good genetics and his abs it was just not fair. Not fair to any of us."

"What? It's not like that…" Blaine trailed off shyly.

Trent held up his hands defensively. "As long as you two keep kissing in public, I'm going to keep looking and enjoying."

Kurt wondered if you could get a nosebleed from blushing too hard. He didn't want to shift himself awkwardly, but he didn't want to have a pants-tent either. He tried a few deep calming breaths, but it was like the image of Morgan kissing Blaine was emblazoned on the inside of his eyelashes and he kept seeing it every time he blinked.

Blaine tilted his head and lowered his voice. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you…"

"Please, Blaine, do not apologize for that." Trent cut in, "Those of us who play for your team appreciate the chance to admire jealously from afar."

Blaine laughed and Kurt placed his tray over his laps and tried to envision Rachel Berry stripping in order to calm his growing erection down.

* * *

When lunch was over, Blaine walked Kurt to his third class of the day. "Do you want to come to the game this Friday? Our team's really good and it'll help integrate you into the school a bit more."

"Sure," Kurt agreed absently. As Blaine started excitedly talking about how this was the last home game of the season and statistics, Kurt worked up the nerve to ask, "So… is Morgan gay too?"

Blaine opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then shook his head and instead said, "No, he has a girlfriend. Although… he has had boyfriends before. Morgan's sort of, maybe…" he considered the answer for a while then settled on, "Bisexual…maybe pansexual."

Kurt nodded. "But you're…?"

"I like guys." He smiled. "Morgan just likes people. I mean, I'm not completely sure with him. I told him I was gay when we were in middle school and in true Morgan fashion he was just really interested. He's interested in everything. He wanted to know why I liked boys and what that meant for me and how that works and before I even came out to our parents he'd brought a guy home."

Kurt blinked. "Like…?" Blaine nodded. "Wow…"

They stopped outside Kurt's classroom and Blaine shifted the books he was carrying over to his other arm. "I used to think he'd started dating that guy just because I was so scared to come out and he was trying to soften the blow, because that's how Morgan is. Of course, he's dated other guys since then, so who knows? I think it did help though. I came out after Morgan was dating a girl again, so I think that made it easier on our parents. They'd gotten used to the idea that one of their sons was gay, and one still was. Also maybe it helped that two out of their three sons were normal." He did air quotes around the last word. "And that Morgan was still one of them."

Kurt ducked his head slightly so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "You _are_ normal."

Blaine smiled, then reached out and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "It's helpful to hear that sometimes. From someone other than my brothers."

Kurt waited in the hall a few minutes after watching Blaine walk away, but nothing unusual or exciting happened to distract him from the image of Blaine and Morgan's lips pressed together. He wondered for the first time in his life if girls ever got this physically uncomfortable in public because their romantic fantasies had turned sexual.

* * *

**A/N-** I have a secret. The idea for this fic originally started brewing after Zephyrianboom drew a picture of Kurt being sexed up by Blaine and an identical twin. I loved the idea, and I know it went with a fic, but it was in Russian and I haven't read it. Anyway, Morgan was not that twin, but if you're up for searching around, Zephyrianboom is such a fantastic artist and that picture is really hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- This chapter is basically a gift to my former flatmate because she asked, so I worked hard to get this done before I left for a trip. The next chapter may take a while, but I hope you'll all enjoy this!

Because people have asked, I'll make the announcement again here: This is not an incest fic. Morgan and Blaine are not lovers in any way. That said, there will be some incestuous things occurring throughout the fic, and if that bothers you then leaving before the last chapter was probably your best bet. This will ultimately be a Klaine fic, but let's just take our time getting there, shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

**Breakeven**

* * *

The week went smoothly and after the last class let out on Friday, Blaine was waiting by Kurt's classroom for him.

"So, the game's tonight—you're still coming?" he asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. He'd blown off dinner with his family just for this. It didn't matter if it was for sports, even one he'd never watched before and therefore knew less than nothing about, he was going somewhere with Blaine. Blaine who, despite everything strange and confusing about him and his brother still managed to cause butterflies in Kurt's stomach when he walked into a room. Yes, they were going as friends, but it could still count as a date, couldn't it? "Of course," he replied.

"Great!" Blaine said, falling into step and leading the way down the hall. "I was prepared to lure you in with bribes."

"I still want the bribes."

Blaine laughed. "Well, we're allowed to wear whatever we want to sporting events. It's better if you wear blue and red for the team, but I know how much you like putting an outfit together."

"That's it?" Kurt frowned at him. "Honestly, Blaine. I would think you could do better than that."

Blaine leaned over and bumped shoulders with him. "Yeah, but now I don't have to."

Kurt could have sworn his heart stopped for several seconds, he could feel his ears heat up and he bit the side of his cheek to keep from grinning.

Blaine talked stats all the way to the dorms, and Kurt barely paid attention while he racked his brain over his mental catalogue of his clothing items, trying to put together ones in the proper color scheme. They stopped outside Kurt's dorm and Blaine patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll come back in about two hours and pick you up, then we can walk to the field, okay? And be sure to dress warmly."

"I have just the scarf," Kurt replied, waving. Blaine sort of laughed, then waved back and took off. Kurt stood watching him till he was out of sight, then went inside to get ready.

He immediately regretted the two hour time limit, but once he'd chosen the right scarf, mittens, and jacket, the rest was much easier. Everything would be black and slim under his jacket. He considered a hat for a long time, staring at his hair in the mirror and futzing with it, but eventually he decided it was fine how it was. He brushed his teeth and made it downstairs and out the door just before Blaine came around the corner.

As soon as he saw Kurt he sped up. "I'm sorry! I hope I'm not late."

"I just got here," his voice came out wispier than he'd intended. Blaine was wearing a trim black pea coat that happened to show off the slimness of his waist better than the blazer did. Kurt had a momentary fantasy of walking together holding hands inside the pocket of that pea coat. Blaine had also wrapped a scarf around his neck in anticipation of the cooler evening weather, but it was loose and only acted to show off his Adam's apple.

"You look good," Blaine said, straightening the lapel of Kurt's jacket, which was a dark blue to match the scarf which was stripped in Dalton's colors.

Kurt fought back a breathy, "_You too_," and instead gestured in the direction of the school. "Shall we?"

Blaine cocked his head the other direction with a wink, "We shall." He led the way across campus to the field.

* * *

The stadium was only about half full when they got there, and most of the crowd were on the opposing team's side of the field. Kurt gave Blaine a look and he shrugged.

"Prep schools like Dalton aren't exactly huge on sports. This is kind of a big turn-out for us."

Kurt rolled his eyes. There were maybe fifty people on the Dalton side of the stands. Five boys in the front were yelling and holding up a bright red banner, but Kurt couldn't see what it said. They were waving it and pointing at the opposing side of the field. Blaine led Kurt to seats in the stands just to the side of the group clustered around the center line of the field.

"Morgan is the right forward for our team, so he's going to be about there to start off." Blaine pointed to a place on the field and Kurt wondered how he could even know that. "He's number eleven."

Kurt nodded. The field was still empty, but as the clock turned over to the hour about five minutes later, an announcer somewhere below them announced the teams and they ran out onto the field. It took half a second to spot Morgan. Kurt's eyes almost passed him before he recognized his face. There was a big bush of curls sitting on his head and hanging down around his ears. He glanced at Blaine. He knew he slicked his hair down, but he'd had no idea.

"Curls?" he asked, slyly.

Blaine gaped for a moment, then turned bright red. "Yeah. Uh… Morgan usually goes au natural, but I…" he ran his fingers along the side of his head.

Kurt looked back out and considered Morgan, who had just spotted them and was waving enthusiastically. "Both ways is good," Kurt decided as they waved back.

When the teams took their sides before the start of the game, Morgan ran over and hopped up onto the side of the railing in front of them. "Is she here?"

Blaine double-checked the stands, then shook his head. "She'll be here."

Morgan sighed, groaned, and rested his forehead against the rail. Then he perked back up, thanked them for coming, grabbed both their hands and squeezed them before he jumped backward off the rail and running back to his team.

Once the game began and Dalton's team had the ball, soccer turned out to be a lot more exciting than Kurt anticipated. There was constant running and whistles and people bouncing the ball off body parts that Kurt was sure were not meant to be used that way. As the game went on more people sat down in the stands until they had a good little crowd and could call back against the other side's cheers. At the end of the second quarter, a girl with her hair in one long brunette braid showed up and Blaine waved at her.

She glanced at Kurt, then sat down primly beside Blaine. "Who's winning?"

"The other team. We'll catch up," Blaine replied, then he leaned back a bit so Kurt and the girl could see each other. "Angela, this is Kurt. Kurt, Angela." Kurt smiled and complimented her hair, trying not to say anything about the short skirt she was wearing under her heavy coat. It looked nice, but it was becoming colder the later it got—Fashion does need to fit situation, after all. She smiled back, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Morgan bounced up onto the railing again.

"Annie!" he smiled and she leaned forward. Kurt averted his eyes while they kissed. It was a long, drawn out kiss but not unlike the one he'd shared with Blaine earlier in the week. "I'm so happy you made it," he whispered to her, cupping her head with his hand. He kissed her again.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it." He was gazing at her face like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and Kurt felt a slight flop of longing for someone to look at him like that someday. He stole a nervous glance at Blaine who waved good naturedly to his brother as he hopped backward to join his team for the third quarter. Before they ran onto the field, Morgan bounced a few times and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of one of the guys on his team, then they ran out to get ready. Angela sighed and leaned forward, propping her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand.

"I wish he wouldn't do that."

Blaine looked over at her. "What?"

She sat up straight. "Be so passionate with everyone."

Blaine glanced back at Kurt and he had the sudden impression that this happened a lot. "That's just how he is," Blaine told her gently.

"I know. But sue me for wanting to be special."

"Morgan's crazy about you."

She shrugged and hummed slightly. "No, he's like that with everyone. I never asked him to be exclusive…"

"He _is_," Blaine cut in. She ignored him.

"But sometimes I don't feel like he even cares."

Blaine shifted in his seat. "He does care. Morgan gives a hundred and ten to everything."

She leaned back and looked over at Kurt, then at Blaine, then back out onto the field where Morgan had just stolen the ball. "Well, don't tell him, but I'm not sure I want to be part of _everything._"

"Angela…"

A teammate had taken the ball and then passed it back to Morgan, who bounced it off his head and into the goal. They all stood up to roar with applause. When they sat down, they were joined by two Warblers who took the seats directly behind them.

"Nick! Jeff! I'm glad you guys came!" Blaine greeted, and Kurt filed away their names for future reference.

"We completely forgot the game was tonight to be honest," the blond one said.

Blaine turned around entirely to talk to them and Angela leaned forward. "So how do you know Morgan and Blaine?"

There was that order of names Blaine had mentioned. "Blaine and I are friends. I just transferred to Dalton this week," he finally decided to say.

"Are you and Blaine-?"

He glanced at Blaine who was filling the other two in on the first half of the game. "We're friends."

She leaned forward a little more and held out a hand, which Kurt took. "Sorry I'm forgetting all my manners. It is nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," Kurt replied.

She stood up, moved around Blaine and sat next to Kurt so she wouldn't have to lean or raise her voice. "I love your coat, by the way."

Kurt named the designer for her, then asked, "So you and Morgan are dating?"

"Just over a month now." She sighed. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you? For wanting to be the only thing in his life?"

Kurt shrugged. He honestly didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't an expert, since he'd never been in a relationship and had only had a brother for a very short time now, but it seemed like she couldn't hope to compete against _that_, if that's what she meant. And with Morgan the way he was, he could sympathize with her, but it left him with no advice. "I've only barely met him," Kurt answered. Although, like the boy had mentioned on Wednesday, once you've met Morgan you really did seem to know everything. He was predictable as long as you were expecting anything to happen.

"I'm crazy," she concluded. "It's just… do you have anybody, Kurt?"

He wanted to reply with _"Not yet,"_ but just shook his head. He didn't want to risk mentioning that Morgan had kissed him already, or that he had a crush on Blaine.

She nodded. "I think you'll see someday, but when you have someone like that, someone as amazing as Morgan…I just don't want to share. It's like, I want him to change for me and just be mine, but if he does change, I know I'm not going to want him anymore. You know?"

Kurt frowned. "Aren't you a little young to be talking like that?"

"I'm eighteen," she sighed.

Unless he was greatly mistaken, Kurt could have sworn that Blaine and Morgan were sixteen because his and Blaine's ages would be overlapping for a few more months. Morgan was dating an older woman?

"I mean, I wouldn't want him to turn into Blaine…"

Kurt tensed. "You don't like Blaine?"

She smiled. "That's not what I mean. He's not Morgan."

_"And Morgan's not Blaine,"_ Kurt's mind immediately countered.

Angela continued. "I don't know. I'm sorry I showed up late. I really wasn't going to come. We had a fight earlier this week. Well, I say fight but it was really me having a fight and him just taking it. He never stands up for himself. Sometimes I wish he would. I never know what's going on with him and it's frustrating."

He rolled his eyes and tried joking, "Boys." She just shrugged sadly and Kurt sucked in his lips. "Maybe he just loves you?" he tried.

She smiled. "Only because I'm part of _everything_. Anyway, he'd never be the one to break up with me, he's never broken up with anyone as far as I know, and I don't want to lose him."

Kurt looked over the field and found number eleven slapping hands with a teammate while running down the field. He'd never had anyone like that to lose before.

The third quarter ended with a goal from Dalton's team and Morgan hopped up on the rail to ask if everyone was having fun before the last one started.

* * *

Dalton managed a narrow victory. As soon as the game ended and the celebratory atmosphere commenced, Morgan broke away from the teammates he was hugging viciously and sprang onto the railing. This time he clamored over it, he hugged Kurt first, whispering, "We won!" in his ear. Kurt blushed. It made him slightly uncomfortable how a simple hug made his body open up the way it did. Morgan had this way of leading with his hips into everything so every contact was powerfully sexual. He felt surrendered to Morgan after they'd touched, like he would let him do anything he wanted with him. It was a new sort of vulnerable feeling and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Next Morgan kissed Blaine square on the lips, hugged him, and caused a whole new set of stirring through Kurt's body. He moved on to kiss both Nick and Jeff, who had leaned down to congratulated him, on their cheeks. Last he took Angela's hand, spun her into his arms, and dipped her backward to kiss her. It was hard not to notice how strong he was.

Kurt looked over to Blaine to avert his eyes. Blaine grinned at him, then reached over and grabbed the back of his hand. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of the bleachers," he suggested, then pulled Kurt along. Jeff and Nick followed after, whispering to each other, and Morgan swung Angela around, then pulled her along after them, grinning ridiculously.

They reached the parking lot and Nick and Jeff excused themselves. For the first time in quite a while Kurt started to wonder just how many boys at Dalton liked other boys. There was a victory party, which they all discussed going to, then decided against it.

Morgan was holding Angela from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Of course," Blaine said, smiling. "So… are you two?"

Morgan and Angela looked at each other. "Yeah."

"Okay, see you later then," Blaine said. Blaine shivered from the cold and Morgan moved to hug him. They leaned close to each other and whispered with their foreheads touching. The way Morgan's lips pressed into Blaine's before they parted made Kurt's mouth water again.

"It was really nice meeting you, Kurt," Angela said, and she hugged him.

"Yes it was. Have a good night," he replied, swallowing hard and hugging her at a very sideways angle.

Morgan walked over to hug him next, leaning in full on in a way that Kurt was sure should have been awkward, but Morgan made no indication that he noticed Kurt was hard. Instead, he and Angela took off in the direction of the dorms.

There was a long moment of silence in which Kurt wondered if seeing the twins kiss was ever going to fail to give him an embarrassing public boner.

Blaine scuffed his toe on the pavement. "That was your first soccer game, right?" Kurt agreed that it was. "But you liked it?"

"There was certainly a lot of hugging involved."

Blaine laughed and the sound warmed Kurt. He smiled back. Blaine took a long look back in the direction Morgan and Angela had gone, then asked. "So what are your plans for this evening? Are you going home?"

Kurt had planned on driving home. However, two hours was a long drive and it was quite dark out. "That was the plan." He started heading back toward the dorms. "You aren't going home this weekend?"

"Not this weekend, no."

"So you're just going to go back to your room?"

Blaine stuttered for a second, "N-no. No. I was thinking of maybe heading on up to the computer lab. It's open late on weekends."

Kurt stopped and frowned. "To what? Play World of Warcraft?"

"Just… to be something to do," Blaine shrugged.

"I don't need to drive back tonight," Kurt said before his brain could catch up with the plan. He quickly continued to avoid acknowledging the surprised look on Blaine's face. "I mean, it's dark already and it's a really long drive. Who knows what kind of idiots are on the road at this hour. I'm sure it would be a lot safer to stay here for the night. So you could hang out with me if you don't want to go back to your dorm. We could, I don't know, read Vogue…"

He'd started walking while he was talking and finally Blaine grabbed him by the cuff of his coat, turning him around. "Are you sure? Won't your dad worry?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No. Why would he? I'll let him know."

"Cause that would be great."

The breath caught in Kurt's throat. "Would it? I mean, we don't actually have to look at magazines. There's a TV in the lounge. I have movies."

Blaine smiled, looking down at Kurt's feet then back up at him. "Then let's watch your favorites."

Kurt nodded and turned to lead the way, choking down his smile. They walked side by side down the stretch to the dorms. As the first one came into sight, Kurt asked. "Which one is your room?"

Blaine paused beside him and pointed to a ground-level window with the curtains pulled and lights on the other side. He gave a half-smile. "There are drawbacks to having Morgan as a brother, too," he explained.

About forty-five minutes later they were sitting on opposites ends of the lounge couch, sharing a blanket over their legs and watching _Amélie_. Kurt was glad he'd worn the sleek black outfit because when he'd taken off his scarf and coat in his room, the double take from Blaine gave him enormous amounts of hope.

However, the hope was limited: their feet weren't even touching. Still, it was the closest thing to a romantic evening he'd ever had with another man.

They watched through three more movies before Blaine fell asleep on the couch and Kurt considered crawling over and falling asleep on top of him. If Morgan really did sleep on him all the time, he probably wouldn't mind—but in the end Kurt decided it would be awkward, so he settled for curling up on his side of the couch and watching Blaine's eyelashes flutter and strands of hair fall loose and curl across his forehead before he drifted off himself.

* * *

Kurt drove home early the next day, waking to find the blanket tucked neatly around his shoulders and Blaine absent from the couch. He spent the day with his dad and the evening with Mercedes. It was weird being back in his old room, now absent of all the things he'd moved to his new room—which he hadn't gotten used to yet. He was invited out to lunch with several members of New Directions on Sunday, then drove back to Dalton that evening to get started on homework. It would be his first completely full week and he hoped he was prepared for it.

* * *

**A/N**- Apparently Morgan feels the need to kiss someone new every chapter. XD This is not going to be an ongoing gag, but I do find it amusing. Hope you've enjoyed! The next chapter may take a little while to go up, but keep your eyes open!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- After a delay, we are back!

* * *

**Breakeven**

* * *

Monday morning Kurt woke to a text letting him know Blaine wouldn't be able to meet him to walk to breakfast like usual. He immediately stopped regretting how late he'd stayed up on the phone with Quinn Fabray, the only person he could think of who could help him with both his Algebra II and Economics homework. Instead of rushing to meet Blaine on time, Kurt took an extra half hour getting ready, and grabbed an apple from the cafeteria rather than a full breakfast before going to class.

There was no Blaine in sight for the first half of the day, which Kurt had to keep reminding himself was fine. He didn't _need_ Blaine to walk him around to his second week of classes. The empty feelings were ridiculous and unwarranted.

When he sat down with the Warblers at their table for lunch, the reason for Blaine's absence finally became clear. Trent had leaned over to say something but paused. Kurt, following his eyes, turned to see Blaine walk in to the lunch room, but not alone.

His arm was linked with Morgan's and he was talking softly to him. He grabbed a tray from the stack and pointed Morgan toward the Warbler's table, saying something else with a small smile, fixing his brother's tie, and sending him toward them.

Morgan looked awful. His hair was a curlier mess than it had been for the soccer match, his shirt was untucked in several places and his eyes were puffy with dark bags underneath. He gave a small smile when a few of the Warblers waved at him, and he waved back with a few fingers. Greeting everyone with less than half his normal enthusiasm, he took the chair beside Kurt, sat down heavily, wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and leaned his head against him.

Kurt stiffened, then shot a look around the table to express his confusion, but all he received in return were a bunch of shrugs and shaking heads. He wrapped an arm around Morgan and patted his back comfortingly. Jeff mouthed, "_What's wrong?"_ and Kurt shrugged with his free shoulder. He'd been initially willing to guess that this was just part of Morgan's array of character flaws—that he had up weeks and down weeks regularly—but from the reactions of the Warblers, that was clearly not the case.

Everyone very quietly went back to what they were doing and Kurt began to plan out how to eat with one arm around Morgan when Blaine sat down on Morgan's other side. Immediately looks were thrown and gestures were made in Blaine's direction, but before he could answer them, Morgan let go of Kurt and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. Kurt hadn't realized how uncomfortable the position had been, but the relief was amazing. He looked over at Blaine and his heart flipped. It had only been a day, but every nerve in his body was screaming _"I missed you!"_ Despite Morgan's disheveled appearance, Blaine looked flawless as ever, if not a bit more tired. Kurt tried to focus on looking concerned for Morgan's wellbeing.

Blaine unwrapped a stick of cheese and offered it to Morgan, who took it and chewed on it, staring blankly at the tray. Blaine leaned his head against his brothers and looked around the table at the curious faces. His eyes lingered on Kurt's and he gave a sad half-smile. "Morgan got dumped," he said softly.

"Oh my god…" Trent murmured.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," David said, reaching across the table. Morgan reached out and squeezed his fingers, then pulled his hand back into his lap and shrugged at the other comments of concern and apology floating around. Kurt hesitated for a moment, the reached over and squeezed Morgan's lower arm.

Morgan glanced back at him, gave a very slight smile, then stared down at the tray.

Lunch was a bit of a somber occasion after that. Having Morgan with them for lunch seemed unusual enough, but he was hardly there mentally and barely eating. He took whatever Blaine handed him and chewed on it slowly like he was deep in thought, then he'd nuzzle into Blaine's shoulder and close his eyes till he was handed something else.

The Warbler's briefly discussed Sectionals, which were coming up that weekend. Rehearsal schedules were doubling.

"Are you going to come watch us, Morgan?" Wes asked.

Morgan looked up, "Of course." He tried to smile a little, then laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled, wrapped his arm around Morgan's waist and hugged him.

"Good. We need our cheerleader," Wes said, brightly. Morgan closed his eyes.

Kurt picked at his food, glancing over at Blaine occasionally. After a few minutes Blaine peered over Morgan's head at him and said, "Sorry for not meeting up with you this morning."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I completely understand."

"I just needed to make sure Morgan got to class alright."

"Of course."

Blaine opened his mouth again, but closed it when Morgan reached out for the apple off the tray. Blaine shifted, picked it up for him and handed it to him. "I'll still be able to practice with you after school. If you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course!" Blaine said quickly.

Morgan rolled his head to glance over at Kurt, "I won't hog him all day." Kurt's heart skipped slightly and he could feel himself blush.

After lunch Kurt stood with Blaine and Morgan in the hall after the rest of the group had dispersed to their classes.

"I'm going to walk Morgan to class," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "I'll see you later."

Morgan was holding onto Blaine's arm, but with his free hand he reached out, took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed. "Sorry I'm stealing him away," he mumbled.

Kurt could feel the flush fly up his neck and it almost blurred his vision. "Don't be. You need your brother… that's what they're there for."

Morgan looked up at him. His eyes were reddish, but seemed clearer. He let go of Blaine, stepped forward and hugged Kurt tightly. Over Morgan's shoulder Kurt saw Blaine smiling and he smiled back. When he was released, he took a deep breath. Blaine took hold of his brother's arm again and they both waved goodbye as they turned to walk the other way down the hall.

He sighed deeply and wondered for a moment if Angela already regretted breaking up with Morgan.

* * *

After school Kurt waited down in the practice room he and Blaine had decided upon. Warbler practice was later in the evening this week and the idea was to have his parts down before the group got together. He was fairly confident, but since Blaine had offered and reiterated the offer today, he wasn't going to turn down time spent alone together.

He ran through the piece alone for fifteen minutes before Blaine finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late. I put Morgan down for a nap…"

Kurt paused, smiled faltering. "…You put him down for a nap?"

Blaine shrugged and raised his eyebrows like, _"Yeah, that's what I just said."_

Kurt raised his eyebrows as well. "Are you… babysitting him now?"

Blaine realized what he'd just said, rolled his eyes, then considered it a moment and shrugged. "Maybe…"

Kurt tried to stifle a laugh.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "So! We're working on the first song today, right?"

"Second one," Kurt corrected, shuffling sheet music. "The break-up must have been pretty bad. I mean, Morgan looks awful."

"Not… worse than normal," Blaine replied as he sat down. "There's an expression we use with Morgan—his nerves reach out three inches from his skin."

Kurt inclined his head. "Frightening."

Blaine played a few chords. "No, it just means he feels more than most people. He invests emotionally before there's really anything to invest in. Anyway, we should start."

They sang through the song once together to the piano. Kurt found singing a cappella to be both hard and hardly challenging. His parts were boring and allowed for no stand-out room, but he kept being reminded that that was the point here at Dalton. It was a different singing style and he was determined to at least be good at it. After Blaine ran him through the choreography twice to make sure he had it down he asked, "When did it happen?"

"What?"

"When did she break up with him?"

Blaine's lips drew thin. "Saturday morning. Um… that's why I wasn't there when you…"

Kurt's eyes flew wide open. "Oh."

"He texted me so I..."

"I'm so sorry…"

Blaine shrugged. He was looking down at the ground. Kurt's heart was pounding and he was wondering if it was appropriate to reach out and stroke Blaine's arm, or hold his hand.

"He deserves better."

Kurt thought he saw something twitch in Blaine's cheek. When he looked up at Kurt his eyes were shifting uncomfortably. "I guess he does," he said, lips hardly moving.

Kurt waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't, he picked up the sheet music and rearranged it. "So, the first song? We still have time." Blaine came over and sat down on the piano bench beside him and Kurt leaned into him, pushing Blaine's shoulder with his arm. "Sing Soul Sister to me," he said in as low and seductive a voice as he could muster.

Blaine struggled for a second then burst out laughing. He pushed Kurt back, fingered the first few chords of the song, let out an awful first note, then started giggling all over again.

It was an infectious, happy sound and Kurt couldn't help but giggle back while he tried to say seriously, "I'm never going to learn it if you start off like that!"

* * *

Four hours later they'd finished practicing, helped each other with a few pages of homework, made it through Warbler rehearsal without too much eye contact, and Kurt was following Blaine back to his room to wake up Morgan so they could all go to dinner together.

They slipped into the twins' room and Blaine turned on the lights. Immediately next to the door was Morgan's bed. He was curled up with his back to them, lying entirely on top of the sheets.

"Still sleeping," Blaine said fondly, stepping out of the way to let Kurt in.

The twins' room was nice, slightly larger than Kurt's with beds on either side of the door, two desks cattycorner to each other on the far side of the room by the window. They had a built-in closet rather than a wardrobe. Kurt stopped to look at a poster of two men fencing in tight uniforms and the next thing he knew his hand was grabbed sharply and he was stumbling backwards, losing his balance, and falling onto Morgan's bed.

He let out a yell. Incredibly strong arms circled his waist, pulled him entirely onto the bed and Morgan's body cuddled up to him, pinning him against the wall. He froze stiffly with Morgan's face against his arm and his leg thrown over Kurt's to better pin him there. Never before in his life had Kurt been in such an intimate position with another man, not even on accident.

"Help?" Kurt hissed frantically, but Blaine had turned away, covering his mouth to hide a laugh.

"Welcome to my nap," Morgan's voice was groggy and muffled against his arm. The boy wiggled and stretched up against him, pulling Kurt in closer by the waist.

Kurt wasn't sure if he should be struggling to get away, shoving Morgan off, or just enjoying the full-body contact. It felt good—it was hot. He was in bed with a boy. He begged himself not to think about it like that.

Blaine was sitting on his own bed now, giggles renewing themselves every time he made eye contact with Kurt. "We're going to go to dinner," he announced after a few awkward moments in which he composed himself.

Morgan sighed deeply and opened his eyes. He looked up at Kurt who was trying his best not to look back down at him, especially when he readjusted his snuggle again. "You smell nice," Morgan said with a grin, then he pulled his limbs back from around Kurt and rolled straight off the bed, landing heavily so he was sitting on the floor facing Blaine.

Kurt just lay there for a minute willing his heartbeat to slow back down.

Morgan rubbed his eyes, then stretched and looked back over his shoulder at Kurt. "Sorry for breaking you," he said, then stood up and headed for their attached bathroom.

Kurt very slowly sat up. Blaine was staring at him with his lips parted, but looked immediately away when Kurt glanced over. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I should have warned you about that too."

"Never a dull moment," Kurt breathed, running his fingers across his hair to assess the damage. Once he was satisfied with his hair and that his uniform was on straight with all the proper buttons done, Kurt shook his head. "I think I'm getting used to him."

Morgan spit in the sink, gargled, then popped his head back out. He smiled at Kurt, walked over and wrapped his arms gently around Kurt's shoulder. "Someday I'm gonna learn how to quit you," he said, then laughed and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Blaine stood up as well and grabbed his keys from where he'd set them on the bed.

"Wait!" Kurt said, stopping them from heading toward the door. "You're planning to go out like that?"

He got off Morgan's bed finally and appraised both boys. Morgan really was taller. Not by much, but enough that it made Blaine look tiny and adorable. Morgan also had a slightly more slender waist, which Kurt assume was from being an athlete, broader shoulders, and what appeared to be a very, very faint dusting of freckles. Morgan's skin was darker by about a shade all around, and his hair was lighter. Kurt chalked it up to more sun exposure. He wondered if Blaine would look the same if he got outside more often. Morgan's eyes were also lighter—more green and gold where Blaine's were a soft brown. But looking between them was like a before-and-after picture.

Morgan was a rumpled mess. He had taken off his blazer and tie before going to sleep, and done nothing with his hair. Kurt refused to let them leave until both twins looked presentable, so Blaine brushed his jacket and fussed over his own hair while Kurt instructed Morgan to put on a clean shirt, which he did immediately, stripping in the middle of the room and laughing when Kurt's face turned red and he whirled around to avoid looking. Trent had been right about the abs. Kurt could feel his knees go weak. He'd just been laying in bed with that body…boy.

Once Morgan was in a clean shirt and it had been buttoned and tucked in to Kurt's approval, he threw his tie around his neck. Kurt stopped Morgan halfway through a half-Winsor knot and retied the tie with a full. Kurt checked their hair supplies and Morgan sat so he could take a comb and product to the disheveled mess. When it came to fixing Morgan's hair he was careful to make it distinctly different from Blaine's because he liked seeing a contrast between the two, but he wanted them to both look nice. He'd always thought it was a waste for gorgeous people to go out looking like they'd just rolled out of bed and was determined not to let it happen on his watch.

Morgan sat very calmly through the whole process, watching Kurt's movements. It occurred to Kurt that Morgan probably enjoyed being taken care of. He wondered if Blaine often straightened Morgan's ties or if he ever needed help getting dressed when he wasn't sad.

Once Kurt had finished making him presentable and Morgan was shrugging on his blazer, he announced they were ready to go.

Morgan stole a very long, meaningful look at Blaine, who shrugged and averted his eyes. Twin telepathy was definitely something Kurt had read about when he'd done his research on them, but he didn't believe that was what this was. He'd had conversations with Mercedes in similar ways on occasion. He tried not to think about what they could have been communicating as Blaine held the door open for them.

* * *

The next day was the one week anniversary of the first day Kurt had met Morgan—and the kiss. Morgan had insisted they should walk together after lunch, which was convenient for Blaine since his class was in the other direction, but it was hard not to stare longingly after Blaine even after Morgan had taken his hand and linked their fingers in a way that made Kurt stiffen slightly.

Morgan glanced up at him. "Holding hands is a no-go?"

Kurt readjusted their hold so their fingers weren't linked. Morgan bit his lower lip, nodded, and swung their hands slightly before he began to lead the way.

Dinner the night before had been a distinctly more upbeat affair than lunch had been. It seemed like slowly Morgan was pulling out of his funk, but his energy levels were still about half what Kurt had seen the previous week.

When they reached Kurt's classroom, Morgan stopped and tugged Kurt toward him. "Sorry for kissing you spontaneously."

Kurt's breath caught. It wasn't a sexual thing for once, but rather a surprise that Morgan was still concerned about it. He sighed.

They were still holding hands. It was weird that that didn't make him feel self-conscious. He wasn't terrified that his hands might be clammy or that someone would think they were together or take offense. It felt as comfortable as it did when he held Mercedes' hand, nothing like how it felt the one time he'd tried to grab Finn's hand surreptitiously last year, or the wave of giddy delight he felt every time Blaine's body brushed against his. And it was nothing like the raw sexual energy Morgan had been emitting after the soccer match. It just felt like holding hands. "It's not that I didn't…" he searched for a better word but none presented itself, "_Like_ it. It was just…"

"I know. I get it. I'm just a…" Morgan hummed and cupped his hand behind Kurt's head and leaned forward like he was going for a kiss again. As his eyes drifted closed it struck Kurt again how much resemblance there was between him and Blaine. Their lips didn't land. Instead Morgan pressed their foreheads together so that their noses just brushed and he held there for a long moment. When he peeled away and said goodbye, Kurt was left with a sweeping dizziness like when you sit up too fast after lying down. His whole body felt relaxed and pliant as he waved to Morgan and then stumbled backwards into his classroom.

* * *

**A/N**- Sorry this took so long to post! Next chapter is going to be Sectionals and dynamics will be changing just slightly. Should be exciting!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**- I'm so sorry for neglecting this fic! Things were coming up. I have no excuses. After a long break, here is your much deserved next chapter.

* * *

**Breakeven**

* * *

Sectionals came up quickly. With the New Directions in the same slot, Kurt had been forbidden from talking to his friends at McKinley, mostly by Rachel Berry who was reminding him that communication was forbidden with nearly constant texts. Kurt barely had time to focus on anything with Warbler practices and homework piling up. The week was marked by moments of panic and stress punctuated by time spent in the direct presence of Blaine. The day of the competition Kurt found himself stationed in the lobby with Morgan.

Morgan had been alright for most of the week, nowhere near his previous level of enthusiasm, but he was brushing his teeth without being reminded. Blaine had casually mentioned that he seemed to perk up with Kurt was around, so Kurt made an effort to spend more time with him. Holding hands had become a thing they did, and it made Kurt's fingers tingle to try the same with Blaine.

Kurt had started to notice that if Morgan held his hand, Blaine would walk on the other side of Morgan, but sometimes Morgan would purposefully walk on the other side of Blaine so that he could be in the middle and Kurt could talk to him more easily. Walking to class together had become a regular thing for the three, even when Morgan went back to practice and stopped eating lunch with them by the middle of the week.

In the lobby he met up with Rachel who was storming toward the snack counter. Kurt called her name and she paused, then her face lit up.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked, quietly.

"Rachel Berry, drama queen of McKinley High."

"Friend?" Morgan asked.

"In a sense," Kurt answered just as she approached.

"Kurt!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How've you been? I've missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Almost all of you," he replied, hugging her back.

She pulled away and looked over at Morgan, "Hi Blaine! I know we've only met once and it's been a while…"

Morgan's whole countenance seemed to change, and then when he spoke the tone of his voice seemed altered slightly. The upper lit had dropped to the calm timber Kurt immediately recognized. "Hi Rachel. It's been a while," Morgan said, holding out a hand, which she shook.

"I really shouldn't be schmoozing now that you guys are our rivals, but that's okay because we're not going to win anyway."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, trying to ignore Morgan's obvious lack of introduction. "Oh?"

"They elected to not give me any solos because our Glee club chooses to accept failure." She looked at Morgan quickly, "Not saying that Kurt was a failure. Just that the rest of the club don't recognize my obvious talents."

"I'm sure you have plenty of those," Morgan winked.

Rachel smiled at him warily. "Well, it's true." She preened a bit, then turned back to Kurt. "Everything's been falling to pieces since you left. Everyone's been fighting and taking my solos and Lauren Zizes is your replacement. I don't mean she's replacing you, no one could, but she's here now to fill out our numbers and won't go on unless she gets her candy." She leaned in, "Also, between you and me, Kurt, I just found out that Finn and Santana were romantically involved and he lied to me about it."

Kurt blinked. "Wait, you didn't know about that?" Morgan looked at him and frowned just as a bell rang over the intercom.

Rachel was about to go on when Blaine caught up to their group. She froze with alarm and then looked between them. "Kurt? We're going places. Hi Rachel! See you guys later!" He gave Morgan a shoulder squeeze, then inclined his head for Kurt to follow him.

Rachel blinked between the two. Morgan's face broke into a grin and he offered her his arm. "Mind if I join you?"

Kurt was in earshot long enough to hear her said, "Oh my god! You're the twin! I'm so sorry. I thought Kurt made you up…" then they rounded a corner and he was headed backstage.

* * *

Through their performance he could just barely make out Morgan in the audience. He seemed to have already made friends with the entirety of the New Directions as he was sitting in the middle of them holding hands with Brittany on one side, who seemed confused that he wasn't up on stage, and Puck on the other. During the performances, however, his face seemed blank. He clapped enthusiastically at the end of each song, but Kurt couldn't help but focus on the way his eyes looked hazy and his gaze fell. He tried to ignore it and focus on Blaine, who had absolutely come alive during the performances. He wondered if the energy they had was stored between them and only one could access it at a time.

After their last number they bowed and exited the stage. Wes gave a short congratulations, mostly aimed at Blaine, whose solos were beyond exceptional, then they took their place in the audience to watch the New Directions perform.

New Directions were backstage, but Morgan was still sitting in the same seat he'd been in. He didn't get up until several of the guys hurried over to him and called his name, then a smile lit up on his face and he turned around to congratulate them all. Blaine sat beside him on one side, and Wes positioned himself on the other so Kurt took the opportunity to sit beside Blaine, smiling slightly to himself.

"You guys were fantastic," Morgan said, grinning. When the house lights went down, his face dropped blank again. He reached across Blaine and took Kurt's hand, then rested them both on Blaine's lap in such a way that Kurt had to exert a slight effort to keep his wrist from brushing Blaine's crotch. It distracted him through the entire performance, and became worse when Blaine rested both hands on top of theirs and made an awkward brushing even more difficult to avoid. Kurt's heart was pounding and he wished he were brave enough to just let himself relax and try to enjoy it, and he was also thankful for the air conditioning which made it cold enough that his palms didn't sweat.

Morgan and Blaine's heads were leaned together and between the first and second song Kurt glanced over to see Blaine press a kiss against Morgan's hairline. He felt a bit off kilter. It was like being caught up on the sidelines of an unexpected romance. He shifted slightly and it only made the chance of brushing more dire.

* * *

There was a short celebration afterwards. Both the Warblers and the New Directions were psyched enough at their mutual victory to join forces over All-You-Can-Eat at Breadstix. Kurt introduced the twins to a still very surprised New Directions.

"I thought this Blaine was an astral projection," Brittany said. "I'm really disappointed."

"Dude, you do not know how lucky you are," Puck punched Kurt on the shoulder.

"Agreed," Artie said, breathless.

"If you two ever feel up for an incredibly sexy three-way, call me," Santana smiled.

"Me too. Except, since there's four of us it'll have to be a four-way, but it'd still be really hot," Brittany said, to which Artie protested weakly. Kurt hadn't even realized they'd been dating.

The food was already being ordered and most of the Warblers were gathered around to listen to the conversation. Blaine raised his hand slightly, "Actually, I'm gay. Also, we're brothers, it'd be kinda…"

"I'm in!" Morgan said, brightly.

"Oh! Mike and I call second!" Tina raised Mike's hand in the air, to his sudden confusion. "Or a double date. Whatever works."

"Morgan and I aren't actually dating…"

Trent leaned in on Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "But I can understand wishing they were. Maybe this is just the Universe's way of making things a little more fair for the rest of us."

"I like this. This is kind of like the build up to a wacky porno," Santana said.

Morgan turned to Blaine with a sudden flourish. "Blaine, get us a table for three. You, me, and my cock."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but Kurt's face flushed so fast it made him dizzy. The whole group went into an excited uproar, accepting Morgan into all kinds of honorary and less-than-honorary positions. Artie said, "I would watch that," to which he immediately double checked himself mentally, and Puck cut in, saying that he'd even agree to film it. They got worked up and Kurt let himself sink to the back of the group, down to a table where David and Wes were quietly discussing their plans for Regionals already. They looked up when Kurt approached.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming at all, right?" Wes asked as Kurt slid into the seat across from them.

"I'm still learning to change my expectations when it comes to Morgan."

"Don't worry about it so much," David said with a smile. "Whenever things actually start to get out of hand Blaine puts a stop to them. And Morgan's really good about limits."

"People keep telling me that." Kurt sighed. It was hard keeping up with Morgan. His face kept falling blankly like he was deeply in pain, and then it would snap back dramatically to that coy smile that now had him surrounded by the girls and guys of McKinley alike, apparently seducing everyone like it was no trouble at all. It was like all that dynamism was coming back to him just by being the center of attention.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes slid in beside him, introduced herself to David and Wes, and hugged Kurt around the shoulders. "I'm so proud of you! You were amazing."

"Coming from you that means a lot," he grinned and hugged her back.

"So spill about the boys! Hmm? Now that I've seen them both I gotta know, is there anything there?"

"What? No. No, nothing's changed." He side-eyed the two Warblers who suddenly seemed acutely interested.

Mercedes sighed and patted him on the cheek, and David and Wes both leaned forward.

"Wait, Kurt, do you have a crush on an Anderson? Which one?" Wes asked.

"Blaine," Mercedes answered immediately, drawing out the name. Kurt poked her in the ribs.

"Oh good, that's what I thought," David relaxed back into his seat. "But when there's so much Morgan around sometimes it's hard to tell where the pheromones are flying, you know?" He accepted food as it was presented to him by one of the Warblers who was carrying plates of spaghetti to everyone.

"Hold on, you knew?" Wes asked.

"Everyone knows," he replied.

"What? No they don't!" Kurt protested. "I mean… there's nothing to know."

"Kurt, we're really happy for you! We think you and Blaine would be great together. He really needs to be with someone nice and steady. You'll be perfect."

Kurt didn't know what to say. His mouth hung open. He heard his named called and looked up to see Blaine walking toward him. He knew it was his imagination, but Blaine seemed to be surrounded in an aura of light like Frankie Avalon in Grease. He knew his mouth was hanging open and closed it tightly before Blaine reached their table.

Wes was saying, "How does everyone know about it? Who's everyone?"

"Are you coming back to Westerville after this?" Blaine asked Kurt, both hands on the table and greeting Mercedes with a smile while he waited for Kurt's answer. David and Wes remained unusually silent, staring at each other with growing tension while everyone waited for Kurt to speak.

"I was planning on going home for the weekend," he said after a moment, blood pounding in his ears. Across the room he could hear Morgan laughing.

"Okay, cool. You're coming back Sunday night, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to hang out then?"

Kurt just nodded. The cumulative intake of breath around the table was only covered by Morgan strolling up with most of the rest of the party in tow. He asked Blaine a question while Kurt recovered from the stupid smile that had carved itself across his face. He was breathing deeply, trying to stay in control.

"Kurt! You've been avoiding me all evening!" Morgan suddenly said, leaning his hip on the table so he could lean over and take Kurt's hand in his. "You were incredible. Also you look really hot in that blazer." He winked and immediately turned to Mercedes. "Hi, Beautiful."

She smiled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Well aren't you the charmer?" she gently waved off his hurt expression. "I do have a question, now that they're both right here."

"Yes?" Morgan replied.

"Kurt," she turned to her friend. "How do you tell them apart? They look exactly alike!"

"Some days you can't," Thad said, crowding in beside Wes and David on the seat.

"Oh yeah! There was that time when Morgan showed up in the music room," Nick cut in, leaning from the seat behind Kurt over his shoulder. "It was a good twenty minutes before we realized that the reason he hadn't started off the song was because it wasn't Blaine."

"Actually, Kurt's really good. He's never mixed us up," Blaine said.

"So how do you tell them apart?" Mercedes asked again.

Kurt willed himself to not blush. He willed himself to not squirm or feel uncomfortable at the faces leaning in. The truth was that he found Blaine attractive on almost a spiritual level. He could tell when Blaine entered a room just by how it made him feel and Morgan didn't affect him that way. He didn't know how he could explain that without coming across as a tween romance novel.

"Yeah, is there like, a sign for which one's which? Like facial scars?" Finn leaned in to examine both of them, Morgan moved toward him like he was about to kiss him which made Finn back off in a hurry.

"They're… slightly different… Morgan's a little taller. Blaine's got… darker hair…"

"Okay, but you can't tell any of that when you've only got one of them. Believe me, we tried making a comparison chart once. It has failed to help," Nick said.

"I don't know, they're just different," Kurt said weakly. He glanced up at Blaine's face and his eyes couldn't linger there. Blaine's face was too earnest. He was so handsome. Morgan was too, of course, but it was just that feeling that was there about Blaine. He had no idea how to describe that.

"It's true. You've never once confused us. I've even tried being Blaine before—"

"Oh, he's good at that," the Warblers mostly agreed. It was briefly explained how bad Blaine was at acting like Morgan, though it occurred to Kurt that he'd never seen him try.

"—but you always know right away." Morgan continued. "It's like a sixth sense. A twinth sence?"

Kurt clapped his hands together and sat up straight suddenly. "Hey! It must be time for seconds, right? Who's hungry?"

No one mentioned Kurt's "twinth sense" again that evening. The conversations drifted from the performances to upcoming Regionals and back again.

That weekend Kurt had a sleepover with Mercedes and Rachel and helped his dad out in the garage. He tried not to let himself get too excited about Blaine's proposal that they hang out Sunday night and not to spend too much time picking out an outfit, since there had been no long lingering goodbye after Breadstix and no text messages all weekend, let alone a hug or kiss that might have indicated the beginnings of a romantic relationship. He had received a hug from Morgan, but had been too nervous to attain one from Blaine, even though the moment would have been perfect.

By the time the Warblers left for Westerville, Morgan had the phone numbers of the entirety of New Directions, including Mr. Schue, and when he'd hugged Kurt there was a genuine warmth and not a desperation in it. He'd held Blaine's hand as they'd walked to the cars and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to date twins.

* * *

Sunday Kurt headed back so that he'd arrive in the early afternoon rather than the evening. His dad asked him why he was returning so early and he'd said "I have plans with some friends," because it wasn't at all a lie. Burt gave him a nod and told him to have fun and to "invite them over for dinner sometime," then congratulated him on getting through Sectionals again before waving him off.

He texted Blaine immediately upon returning to Dalton and received, _Great! Would you like to give me fifteen minutes, then come on over as soon as you can? I just need to hop in the shower. _

Mental images of Blaine showering made him recalculate the time it would take for him to get over there when he received another message.

_I didn't actually have anything specific planned, I just wanted to hang out. So you don't have to dress for any occasion._

He smirked, trying not to be disappointed that no elegant date was planned and replied, _Every day is an occasion for dressing your best. You will find me fashion-ready regardless of your lack of planning._

After a few moments of what Blaine's body might look like covered in soap and nothing else—he was really just trying to superimpose what he already knew Morgan looked like with his shirt off onto Blaine's physique—he received another text. _I'm looking forward to it,_ complete with a smiley face at the end. Kurt hugged his phone and redoubled his efforts to look flawlessly fantastic.

* * *

He gave himself two and a half hours to prepare, then texted, _I'm coming over now._

Another Dalton student was coming out of Blaine and Morgan's building when Kurt got there and let him in. When he reached the correct door he poised to knock, but could hear Morgan's voice and paused.

It was muffled through the door, but his voice wasn't hushed. "…just in general, what do you think of him?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you like him?"

"Morgan…" Blaine's voice sounded a bit nervous.

"I'm serious! Because if you do—"

"No, of course not. …I don't know. I just…"

"So, you like him?"

"I… I mean, how can you even tell?"

"Blaine…"

"I don't know…"

At that moment Kurt chose to knock on the door. His heart was racing slightly. It didn't matter who the conversation had been about; it didn't sound promising for him. He closed his eyes and counted to three, smiling brightly when the door was rushed to and pulled open by both boys simultaneously.

Morgan was dressed in sweats and a rather form-fitting white t-shirt. Blaine, on the other hand was wearing white pants and a green sweatervest over a white button up shirt and tied with a bowtie. Kurt pressed his lips together and looked him up and down. His feet were still bare beneath it all.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak at the same moment Morgan turned with jazz hands to present Blaine and Blaine turned away muttering, "It's ridiculous. I look silly, right?"

"I helped pick it out," Morgan winked, then took Kurt's hand, squeezed it, and pulled him into a hug that didn't disguise how thin the clothing he was wearing was. "I'm out for a jog now, bye!" And he was gone.

Kurt took the moment to catch his breath, and Blaine was already tugging loose the knot of the bowtie. "I was just going to ask what shoes you planned to wear with that," Kurt spoke up.

"Is it terrible? Tell me honestly. I wanted to make an effort after you said you'd be dressed nice, and," he gestured to Kurt, "Of course you look fantastic. I just wasn't sure. I've been wearing a uniform for a while now and Morgan suggested the bowtie. Now I'm wearing white after labor day…"

"Blaine. Stop. You look amazing," he added 'as usual' under his breath. Blaine inclined his head after the last bit, but Kurt carried on. "Those clothes are perfect for you. Now let me…"

Somehow adding the finishing touches to Blaine's outfit turned into a complete raid and examination of the sparse contents of Blaine's wardrobe. He insisted he had more clothes at home, but it was fairly slim pickings from what Kurt could see.

"Morgan only wears sweats on weekends and I've never really had a reason to make an effort, so we didn't bring much else to wear."

"So I can see." Kurt replied, holding up an assortment of matching hoodies. He had to wonder if that meant there was one each or if Morgan's clothes just came in doubles. "But don't worry. Fashion is my field of expertise; we can work out a good two week's worth of outfits from this if we just get creative."

It turned out to be an incredibly fun several hours of making Blaine play the human Barbie while he tried and retried different ideas and then coordinated outfits. Kurt had known from early on that Blaine shared his interest in fashion, and once they'd gotten going he had been full of ideas. It was more like spending the day comparing clothes with Tina than it was like a date, but it was fun. He liked the way Blaine's sort of awkward shift toward the bathroom every time he told him to try on something new gradually changed back to the confident demeanor of Blaine's that filled up the room. He also liked that he could make Blaine try things on that were unfairly flattering on him and that he could go further than just touching his shoulder gently while he adjusted clothing.

Finally he had Blaine change into one last top, while the two were chatting animatedly about which movies from the 50s they liked best, and Blaine pulled the shirt he had on straight off over his head and reached for the next one. It took a moment for Kurt to realize his heart had missed a beat out of shock and possibly out of approval as well, because Blaine's torso really was better than Morgan's in his opinion. He was less muscled, especially through the chest and shoulders, more lithe. He was fit in a way that, even though there was no prominence in his pecs of abs, you could see where the muscles lay. It struck Kurt as exactly the kind of body that needed to be touched. He clenched his teeth to keep from biting his lip.

At that exact moment, the door banged open violently and a rather distraught twin appeared in the doorway. He was nearly covered with sweat and looking really upset. He started when he saw them both there and the mess of clothes strewn all around. Blaine very quickly pulled the second shirt on over his head. Morgan looked over at Kurt, who was standing quite still, hand still raised where it had been holding out the shirt for Blaine, even though it had been taken.

Morgan's features immediately altered dramatically. The look that had paired with the kicked-open door melted away to a sort of softness when he looked at Kurt. After a second in which Blaine moved to remove some of the clothes from Morgan's bed and move them to his own, Morgan pointed across the room. "I was just gonna… take a shower." Blaine nodded quickly at him and he slunk past, murmuring "Sorry," to both of them.

As he passed, Blaine reached out and hugged him, pulling him in so that Morgan's shoulder rested against Blaine's chest. Morgan turned and hugged him back briefly, kissed his cheek, then headed for the bathroom. His head was down and his shoulders hunched. He didn't make eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt tried not to mention anything. He reached down to pick up and fold the shirt Blaine had been wearing till a moment ago.

"He probably ran into someone," Blaine supplied. "He's still not really over Angela yet."

"I've never seen him be so aggressive," Kurt said quietly after they heard the shower start.

"He's really not. Kicking doors and punching pillows is about the most violently Morgan ever vents his frustration. He would never hurt anyone, even if they threw the first punch."

Kurt nodded, considering that. "What about you?" he asked.

Blaine looked startled. "What?"

"Would you fight back? I mean, I've got this 'Bully Defender' image of you in my mind, but… would you?"

Blaine ground his teeth for a moment. "Yeah. Absolutely. I would fight back."

Kurt nodded and started cleaning up the clothes they'd strewn out, careful to keep the outfits together as he hung them up.

After Morgan had been in the shower for a half an hour, Blaine went to check on him, then the three ordered a pizza and sat out in the lounge and watched movies together. Morgan curled up on Blaine's chest and quickly fell asleep, hood of an all-black hoodie pulled down over his eyes, which had been red ever since he'd come out of the shower. Kurt sat at the other end of the couch and tried to focus on the movie and breathing.

* * *

**A/N**- Seriously sorry this took so long to write and post. I'll try to do better in the future but will make no guarantees. Also, as a preemptive strike please keep in mind that this is season 2 and at this point Santana was still in the closet, so don't send any reminders that she's with Brittany because that has not come to be yet! Thanks for reading!


End file.
